I Told You I Was Sorry
by csinyfan1101
Summary: Danny isn't used used to having a girlfriend for over a week. So when it comes time for him and Lindsay have been dating for 8 days. He makes a mistake, a big mistake. Not only that, but he just lost his best friend.   Please Read. Please write comments.
1. Chapter 1

**I Told You I Was Sorry**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Danny_ I can't believe you. What? What nothing. I told you to stop. All you ever do is walk around flirting with other girls. Linds, I'm really sorry. You know it's just… You know I've never had a girlfriend for this long. Well danny I know why! Lindsay, please just wait. Just let me explain. I'm not and I wasn't cheating on you. Then what were you doing? I was….. Exactly, Danny you won't even tell me what you were doing. Lindsay starts to walk away. Halfway down the street, Lindsay calls out "OHHHH! BY THE WAY WE ARE SO OVER! FOREVER!"

_**Chapter2:**_

_I_ can't believe she broke up with me. I mean, I'm Danny Messer. I don't get dumped. I'm the dumper. Danny you really need to just relax said Flack. RELAX! You want me to relax. That freaking girl name Lindsay Ann Monroe, just had to come into my life. Then, she had the nerd to break up with me. Who the heck does she thinks she is. She thinks she's LINDSAY ANN MONROE! said Flack. What's your problem? asked Danny. My problem? My problem? You want to know my problem? Lindsay was prefect for you then you went and ruined your relationship. Because you don't know how to not flirt with other girls, when you have a girlfriend. You guys were only dating for one freaking week. Like what the heck? Flack you know what? What, Danny what? Well….. (Danny begins) I..I…I don't want you to ever talk to me again. Alright, so get out my house. Now, just go dude…just go.

_**Chapter 3:**_

___The_ next day at school, Flack walked in to class with Lindsay and Jess. Hey, Danny says to them. Then Flack and Lindsay walk to get seated at their desk. Hey. What's up with them? Danny asked Jess. What's up with them? What's up with them? Danny are you crazy out of your mind. For one you freakin' cheated on my best friend. And then you had the nerd to yell at Flack, and tell him you don't want him to ever talk to them again. You know after he tried to confront you. I don't know what has gotten in to you lately, but really you need to fix it. Jess commented.

I don't know who you think you are taking to me like that? Danny said. I think I'm Danny ANTHONY Messer! That's who! Danny said back. YAHHHH! DANNY, DANNY, DANNY (the whole class started yelling, except for Jess, Lindsay, Hawkes, and Flack.) YEAHHHH! What now Danny asked. DANNY MESSER! SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEAT RIGHT NOW! And as for

Messer

2. Haylen Becall

3. Cindy Smith

4. Pete Thomas

5. Dylan Matthews

you will all be serving detention, in my class room in the mornings and afternoons. Mr. Sinclair states.

Ummmm? Excuse me Mr. Sinclair, but what time in the mornings and afternoons? Good question Ms. Becall. In the morning it will be 8:00-8:45, and the afternoons it will be 3:00- 4:55. Anymore questions? Mr. Sinclair asked. No sir, the five of them say in unison. Okay…. OHHH! One more thing this will be for two months. If your parents need or have questions tell them to come in this afternoon to talk to me. Thank you. And since you guys have wasted all of my Homeroom class. I'm going to waste your Homeroom time tomorrow. So if you want to get started on your homework for tomorrow you can see me after lass to receive it. I will see most of you in my 7th period. So if you have any questions you can ask after class, or during 7th period, or after 7th period. I'm pretty sure none of you are in any of my classes, unless it's your 7th period.

_**Chapter 4:**_

_You _cannot try-out for the football team. Yoou know if your in detention. And you wouldn't even be able to make it to all of practice. I'm sorry, but you can't be put on the team. Coach/Dr. D said. But…but….but, Coach I've always on the team. You can't not put me on the team. If my dad finds out he will murder me. This is the only way I'm going to make it to college. I have to receive a scholarship in sports. I'm way to dumb to get a scholarship off of academics. I can't afford to pay for college. I have to make every team that I can get into. Please, Coach I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise Coach. Please…..please….please….please. Coach I will get on my knees and beg, if I have to. Son, unless you can get out of detention. I have nothing more to say to you. Thank you. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Dad? What son? asked Danny's dad. Well it's just you got to believe me I didn't mean to. It wasn't even my fault. You don't know what happened. I do know what happened son. Mr. Sinclair came stumping into my office, in the middle of a P.E. class. I honestly, didn't need to know what happened. Mr. Sinclair knows I hate my classes being interrupted. So he wouldn't march in my class for nothing. So I already knew you had done something wrong. I can't do anything about your detentions. If your late to tryouts, I can't promise you a spot on the team. I can't even promise that you'll make the first cut.


	3. Chapter 3

linds: heyyy gurl

jess: hey

linds: did u see the way got on to danny

jess: yeah. i waz rly suprized. idk wy. bt i waz

linds: i did deserve it though

jess: did u hear, bout him and the sport team

linds: no wat bout it

jess: wel he cnt play sports if he as detention

linds: well i know tht. bt hes freakin' dads the coach

jess: yeah i knw. bt if he has detention on try out days

linds: oh yh. i wondeer wat he goin do with out sorts

jess: nothin…just goin watch them play and practice with them. stand on the sidelines

linds: yh…

jess: wat? why do u even care linds?

linds: i dnt. i jst fell like its my fault

jess: its nt….i gtg caught me, so he knows ur textin too. bye

P.S. This was the text between Jess and Lindsay. In Mr. Waters class. World History.

P.P.S. I don't own Mr. Waters and . csifan1101 who does own Mr. Waters and Mr. Sinclair and any other teachers I mostly likely will mention is my cousin. So we share characters sometimes. So that's why, Mr. Waters is in my story.


End file.
